A magnetic attraction of a magnetic sheet measuring 6 cm by 6 cm and having a thickness of 0.25 cm can usually attract and hold a piece of metal or a metal base weighing at most, 125 grams by the attraction. The magnetic sheet forming a film is used in many fields such as a color sheet for a teaching material, various utensils and diverse apparatuses, because it is flexible. The magnetic attraction is, however, not powerful enough to attract and hold a heavy piece of metal, for the magnetic sheet forms a film. Therefore applications of the magnetic sheet are limited by its own character especially in the field where it is used for attracting and holding heavy materials such as industrial installations.